youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Wrel
Wrel is an American YouTuber and video game designer, primarily known for his PlanetSide 2 tutorials, game-based weapon reviews, and Thoughts on Better Gaming series. He is the current Lead Designer for PlanetSide 2, a free-to-play massively multiplayer online first-person shooter game developed by Rogue Planet Games (RPG) and published by Daybreak Game Company (DGC), formerly known as Sony Online Entertainment (SOE). About Beginnings Wrel joined YouTube on July 7, 2009. His first video contained a playthrough of Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, featuring the Banshee, and was uploaded on July 26, 2009. His subsequent videos consisted of playthrough footage, review, and commentary of the games Warframe and Mass Effect 3. Wrel's prominence seemingly grew when the MMOFPS PlanetSide 2 launched on November 20, 2012. Wrel's first PlanetSide 2 video was uploaded on December 10, 2012, and was part of his Thoughts on Better Gaming series. He quickly expanded to reviewing game weapons, abilities, and tactics, prompting many players to watch his videos and recommend his channel to other players. Becoming a game designer In November 2014, the PlanetSide 2 development team reached out to community content creators to make tutorial videos for the game. The series was titled Basic Training, and the videos were uploaded to PlanetSide 2's official YouTube channel. Wrel was one of the community creators featured in this series. In late 2015, Wrel officially joined the PlanetSide 2 development team. His hiring was announced in January 2016. Since then, his YouTube channel has seen relatively little content, despite his becoming increasingly involved in PlanetSide 2's ongoing development and game's community as a whole. Current endeavors Wrel seems to currently be working on designing new features in PlanetSide 2, uploading YouTube videos, or streaming on Twitch in his off-time. He frequently appears in PlanetSide 2 developer-livestreams which occur regularly on the game's official Twitch channel and various uploads to the PlanetSide 2 official YouTube channel. Wrel's most recent video was uploaded on November 20, 2017, and marked the fifth anniversary of PlanetSide 2. It is currently unknown if he will continue uploading videos on his personal channel. Thoughts on Better Gaming Wrel's Thoughts on Better Gaming series pertained mainly to his thoughts on how gaming influences people and what one can learn from the industry to foster better gaming communities. Trivia *Wrel is iconically known for wearing a bandana. *Wrel is known to be married and has at least one kid. *Before moving to California, Wrel lived in the eastern United States. *Despite Wrel joining the PlanetSide 2 development team, he has yet to reveal his full name and is still refered to by his YouTube name in PlanetSide 2 developer livestreams. *His first name is Michael. *Many memes have been made of Wrel across the PlanetSide 2 community. *When something is said to have gone wrong in PlanetSide 2, whether it be a bug, poor performance, or a terrible game update, a common joke in the community is to blame Wrel. *When Wrel livestreams PlanetSide 2, he will sometimes do a "Pushups for Punishment" stream, where he does a specified number of pushups per death every time he dies in the game. *Despite being absent on YouTube, Wrel is continously involved in shaping PlanetSide 2 and its playerbase, helping to foster the "better gaming community" he envisioned. External links *Wrel's YouTube channel *Wrel's Twitch channel *Wrel's Twitter *PlanetSide 2's YouTube channel *PlanetSide 2's Twitch channel *PlanetSide 2's website This page was created on December 19, 2018 by Cwagungood. Category:YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers